<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pov by allegoryinasuit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759950">pov</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegoryinasuit/pseuds/allegoryinasuit'>allegoryinasuit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Kahri, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, HERE TAKE MY BLOOD AND TEARS, Hurts So Good, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, LA CREATURA LA CREATURA, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Other league character may make an appearance, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, kdatwt has so many braincells, omg i finally wrote a fic yall, so many headcanons so little time, the kda brainrot pushed me, these babies need a hug, this ship is my ride or die, yall are geniuses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegoryinasuit/pseuds/allegoryinasuit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelynn and Akali went through a messy "break-up" (they were never really official) right before K/DA announced their hiatus. Both of them tried to live their own lives but it's just never that easy when you've still got so many questions and even more things to say. They're both gonna have to deal with whatever unresolved issue and tension they have because K/DA is getting a comeback.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rollin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first few chapters will be flashbacks. </p><p>LA CREATURE this is my first ever fic!!! The Blades and the K/DA brainrot is just that powerful. I could never be truly free until I put this down. So here, take it! NYEH *throws it at yall*<br/>But seriously, I hope you guys like it. Since I'm still pretty new to this, hit me up with whatever comments or corrections you guys have. Eager to get better at this thing, I'm still trying to find my style. Im gonna try updating regularly for yall.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>But I'm tired of you leading me on, oh no<br/>
I don't like where this shit is going<br/>
I mean I've been stuck in all your apologies<br/>
Gave my all but you want more from me<br/>
Keep your love, it doesn't feel the same<br/>
I hope it hurts you when you're hearin' my name</p><p> </p><p>Seoul, South Korea 2019</p><p>Evelynn leaned on her balcony, body wrapped in a thin silk robe, before her stretched the most extraordinary view in the city. Tall buildings and highways gleamed with life, the night still very much buzzing with activity. But perched on the top floor of her penthouse, everything was just quiet. She was alone, twirling a glass of wine on her fingers. Evelynn could be at a party right now, give the paparazzi a field day and take home another idiot to keep her entertained for the night, but she wasn't in the mood for any of that. </p><p>Evelynn looked on, not really sure what she was looking for. She took a sip of the wine and took her phone out, of course there were a dozen headlines with her name on again, and several messages went ignored. Fresh batch of rumours, nothing out of the ordinary, and nothing she couldn’t shrug off. She stopped scrolling through her feed when a certain post grabbed her entire focus. It was a photo taken by a fan on the front row seat of one of True Damage's concerts. Her eyes couldn’t help but zone in on that face again: Akali was on edge of the stage and she looked gloriously in the moment, neon lights flashing on her features, fog draping her body and surroundings, her eyes were squeezed shut, mouth in the middle of spitting out her rap, arm stretched out, and sweat dripping on her forehead. </p><p>She looked a lot different now from the young and eager rapper Eve first met – bolder, more certain, but with that same spunk and passion. She looks like she’s giving her all out there: raw and unrestrained. And Eve’s proud of how much she’s thriving, Eve would never be able to sleep off the idea of being the one to hold Akali back. Akali wanted this, she needed this. And maybe it was better this way for the both of them. But still, Eve comes here every night, thinking the same thoughts, mulling over things they can’t take back. Would she dare call it regret?</p><p>She took one big swig of her wine, “what would you say if you saw me like this, hmm? I bet you’d be a little shit about it”. Eve sighs and puts away her phone.  It’s been about a year since they’ve seen each other, and obviously not enough time, drinks, parties, and all the expensive habits at her disposal combined to get over the little mess they’ve caused. Akali would keep in touch in their group chat, the girls still keep each other updated about whatever they’re up to, but the both of them are actually good at tiptoeing around the very apparent unresolved tension. </p><p>Evelynn would deny it to her grave. How she felt her whole body tighten in yearning when she saw that face. It drove her insane. Her brain was in constant conflict whenever she looked at that face. Half wanting to rip that stupid shit gaze to shreds, half wanting to dial her up right now and tell her to bury that face between her legs. Fuck, she missed that. The sex was phenomenal when it was just that. It was a whole different thing when it became more than just sex. </p><p>But she’s a stone cold Diva. This was nothing. She had her ways to fix a little pain. She wants to scream at something, fuck something, and just feel anything else to get away from this painful need rippling through her whole cold body. Evelynn frowns at the city and laughs loudly.  </p><p>She couldn't afford to let it show, it was too late for that anyway. And she hated the way her eyes always betrayed her. She knows there’s longing there, fondness, and even hurt. This wasn't how the Diva rolled. But for a moment that didn't stop her from trying before, reputation be damned, she actually wanted this to work. That was the most she has ever tried for anyone, maybe she could've tried a little more, maybe she was never really capable and it was bound to fall apart sooner or later anyways. </p><p>“Darling, I want you around”.  She says to the sky, light pollution not letting any star be seen, tears starting to form in her eyes.  </p><p>And maybe that’s the cold hard truth, Eve surrounds herself with every tiny bit of Akali’s presence she could get her hands on. She keeps it on the low, quietly looking after the Rogue: reads all the articles, watches all the interviews, all the shows. Ok maybe even cashing out a bit just to get some insider info about the finer details of what Akali’s been up to, the stuff that don’t make it on the news. Underground rap battles, big purchases, vandalism, bar fights, police evasion, and affairs. Maybe even makes sure they remain hidden. The Rogue has been busy alright. </p><p>She’s pulled back from her thoughts when a notification pings on her phone. Akali sent a playful selfie to the group chat from the dressing room: winking, smug grin, her True Damage outfit pulled down to her waist, much tight flesh in sight, abs covered in beads of sweat, with just a hint of a sternum tattoo poking out and wearing a white K/DA cap. “Hey mamas, it was getting a little hot out there”. </p><p>Eve’s lashers appear and coil around the balcony railings. She licks her lips at the sight but is immediately annoyed by her reaction. “Hmph, not bad Rogue.”<br/>
Regardless of how utterly miserable her evening is, there was a little smile on her lips as she continued to sip the last of her wine. After a few more minutes of debating she finally types on her phone "Congratulations on the success, darling" and sends the text to Akali’s personal number.<br/>
(I miss you so much). Eve closes her eyes, the evening wind blowing at her direction. Evelynn downs the rest of her wine, clutches her robe closer to her body and goes inside. </p><p>Maybe she regrets not going to a club tonight.  Every single time she allows herself to dwell on the Rogue, she ends up with an awful mix of yearning and lust. She could use a little more of that liquor, this was going to be a long night. </p><p> </p><p>Paris, France 2019</p><p>“Fuck. Your pussy sounds so good baby”. The brunette straddled on her lap cries out as a third finger is pushed in and Akali’s free hand massages her breast. “Look at you, so damn tight for me”. Hazel eyes look down at Akali, moaning in time with each thrust. Akali increases the pace, hand moving down to grip the girl’s ass and pushes her further into Akali’s knuckles as she takes a nipple to her mouth.  The brunette clings to Akali’s hair for dear life, her moans turning into high-pitched wild cries until she finally hits her peak and a strained sound comes out of her mouth as she spills all over Akali’s fingers, pants, and the private booth’s couch.  </p><p>To be completely honest, Akali didn’t plan to fuck someone right here and then. She at least hoped to bring someone home tonight but she was feeling a little more restless than usual and needed to get it out of her system. </p><p>This was another True Damage after party with Yasuo on the DJ table. Sometimes other members of the group would do a little impromptu performance on the stage. Just the crew celebrating and having a good time with some exclusive crowd.  She always loved these nights, tonight was different. Tonight she got so much unprocessed feelings that desperately needed an outlet. Tonight she got an unexpected text from Evelynn briefly after the concert. She hasn’t been feeling the vibe since then. It was that easy for her balance to be thrown off. All of the emotions she’s been struggling to keep in check burst out in an instant. She has to do something about it, she needed to feel ok again. So the first invitation she got from a random girl with great tits, and she’s already rushing to get them to a private booth. </p><p>And that’s how she got here. With those hazel eyes now looking up at her from between her legs. Despite the music outside, eager slurping echoed around the walls. “Yeah, just like that girl”. Akali throws her head back and just lets her body relax. </p><p>KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK “AKALI ARE YOU IN THERE?!” </p><p>Oh fuck.</p><p>“Shit shit shit.” Akali pushes the girl off and stands up so fast that she lands on her ass. “Shit sorry, get up, get dressed, HURRY”.</p><p>“Open the door, hijo de puta! I swear if you’re fucking someone in there, I’ll string your clit up.” </p><p>When Akali got her pants up, she practically jumps to the door. The girl barely had time to get dressed and looks like a damn mess. Sufficed to say, they both looked thoroughly fucked. </p><p>“Hi. I wasn’t, we weren’t, you know what, whatever.” Akali lamely manages and refuses to look at golden eyes. The girl walks through the door timidly, trying to avoid the very palpable rage radiating off Qiyana. </p><p>Qiyana was ready to murder Akali. Glancing behind Qiyana, Ekko can be seen wincing at the shorter woman going apeshit. </p><p>“Dios mio, you could be such a mutt sometimes Kali. One of the bouncers had to let us know you were in here, Senna and Lucian had to drive off the paparazzi. This is a mess.”<br/>
Akali finally makes eye contact, “I’ll handle this. I’ll contact the staff right now”. She attempts to make a move out. But Qiyana blocks her. </p><p>“We already did. Where do you think you’re going? We are still talking about this”.<br/>
Ekko butts in, as risky it is to interrupt Qiyana when she’s mad, “Qi, I think we need to tone down the shouting a bit, people are looking”.<br/>
Akali sighs “Look, my head kinda hurts ok? I’d rather just get out of this place right now.”<br/>
Ekko puts a hand on Akali’s shoulder “Hey bro, talk to us. You’ve been acting off all night. We’re here for you. Whenever you’re ready”.<br/>
“I’m sorry. Not right now, I really just need to go”.</p><p>Qiyana was ready to protest but Ekko stops her “Let her go tonight, Qi.” Qiyana huffs but takes a step back and tries to make eye contact with Akali. “Look, Kali.  Just be careful out there, ok? Try to not do more stupid things tonight.”</p><p>Akali nods at Ekko and Qiyana before weaving through the crowd with the single objective to make her way out. </p><p>She almost lost it in the parking space. But she manages to hold it in just a little bit longer when she noticed there were still people around. Akali puts on her helmet and starts her motorcycle.</p><p>She drives through the city. Fast. City lights blurring past her. Faster. Tears were already starting to roll down her eyes.  She needed to get away from everything. </p><p>She found a spot just a bit outside of the city. It was private, had a good view of Paris too. When she took off her helmet, she just shouted with all the air her lungs could give into the night. </p><p>Akali kicked the dirt and kept screaming to the city. “FUUUUUUUUUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK YOU.”</p><p>“Fuck it all”. She sat on the ground and hugged her legs to her chest. Shoulders shaking as she cried.</p><p>She tried everything. She kept herself busy, focused on work, improving her craft, surrounding herself with her good friends. Most days she even thought she was happy enough. That it was enough to cover up the emptiness she felt. </p><p>But the nights still came when she’d wake up looking for golden eyes in the dark, for soft hands tracing her back, scratching her scalp, for that voice to whisper in her ear. She needed to hold her again. </p><p>She wanted to go back, undo all the horrible things she said, she wanted so badly to just hold Eve after that fight. She wanted to stay.</p><p>But she didn’t. </p><p>She had no reason to. Evelynn wasn’t hers, and she’s not even sure if Eve wanted her to stay. The only thing keeping her from leaving was her own feelings. And it was made pretty clear that she was the only one that put value on such feelings. She was done looking stupid.</p><p>When K/DA decided to go on an indefinite hiatus, she sent one last text to Eve and kept her distance. As far as she knows, Eve’s been doing great for herself and she’s not surprised. Some fashion endorsements, a new perfume line, and a new man here and there. She knows about the rumours too. And despite the lack of communication between them, she can’t help but seethe every time she passes by a horrible headline. They’re all wrong about her, Akali sees through it all. Or maybe not. She thought she knew Evelynn. </p><p>Akali winces, she’s only starting to notice how physically and emotionally exhausted she has been. She decides to lie on the ground and closes her eyes.</p><p>She tries not to, but just like every night, Evelynn’s the last thing she thinks of before sleep finally takes her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Drown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey sorry this took so long, I got caught up with schoolwork. BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT IT MEANS A LOT TO ME. I have every intent to finish this thing. </p><p>This chapter's shorter, but the next update won't take long, I've already worked on it and will be posting soon.<br/>Again, feedback is very welcome.</p><p>Hope y'all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tell me lies, tell me painted truths<br/>
Anything at all to keep me close to you<br/>
Pull me under the way you do<br/>
Tonight I wanna drown in an ocean of you<br/>
Oh, anything at all to keep me close to you</p><p>Monaco 2019</p><p>Gasps and cheers could be heard all over the yacht's deck as fireworks danced in the night sky. They were a few kilometres away from the bright city and surrounded by other yachts. </p><p>Still hot off its success with Pop/Stars, K/DA was invited to a very exclusive party hosted by some billionaire. Ahri thought it would be a great opportunity to socialize with investors.  </p><p>Akali usually hated being around all these pretentious and detached rich people. Even worse because it's in such closed space. But Evelynn picked out their outfits tonight so the sight of the girls make everything worth it. </p><p>Most importantly, a certain diva draped on her arm and eyeing her like fresh meat. Tonight she's dressed in a black silk sheer robe with golden accents, the side slit rising tantalizingly high. Her hair’s tied to a bun which just shows off her neck, shoulders, and chest. Fuck, she's in stilettos. She really brought out stilettos for a yacht party. She makes it look so easy, no one can pull it off like her. </p><p>Akali doesn't know if it's the alcohol, the pleasant evening chill, the smell of salt in the air, the high of success, or maybe she's just finally going insane but Evelynn is looking like an actual goddess right now under the several colours from the fireworks overhead dancing on hear features. </p><p>It's enough to make Akali's brain heat up while thinking of all the possible places they could sneak out to. Unfortunately the yacht is packed with people, there's no way they wouldn't get caught. Ahri reminded them to be on their best behaviour tonight. Maybe it was a threat. </p><p>"Is everything alright, darling?" Eve smirked noticing that Akali wasn't quite paying attention to the fireworks,  she ran a finger on Akali's collarbone, her voice low, definitely dripping with amusement and taunting, "you look a little...seasick. Do you need to go freshen up?"</p><p>It's definitely worth the fucking risk. </p><p>Akali swears she saw the exact moment Eve's eyes lit up with a hungry predatory gleam when Akali's mouth dropped open at the suggestion. Eve knows exactly what Akali was thinking, she's already ten steps ahead of her. Akali coughs but manages, "Yeah, might need a little help too".</p><p>"Perfect. Hold on to me, darling. I know just the place."</p><p>Akali was thrumming with adrenaline as they made their way through the crowd, when suddenly they were stopped by a man that looked like the type to give a monologue about golf on a date. He was standing between Akali and getting some hot yacht party sex. Akali already hates him, and to make it worse, the asshole had a too-wide grin on his face. "You must be Evelynn, I'm Tom, wanna go chat at that bar over there? Drink's on me." </p><p>Akali was seconds away from jumping the man when she felt Evelynn tighten the grip on her arm, telling her "relax, let me handle this."</p><p>"Look John" Eve said with an unimpressed tone. </p><p>"Uh, it's Tom."</p><p>Evelynn completely ignores the comment, “I have no idea what made you think you could just interrupt me  but I'm not interested. Now move out of the way." </p><p>Tom was taken aback and promptly moved when Eve pushed past him, but still called out "Hey, cold bitch, you're looking a little too worn out anyways, you could use more botox, pussy's probably looser than - "</p><p>He didn't get to finish his sentence when a clean hard kick landed squarely on his jaw, followed by a punch to his kidney. He doubled over instantly. But Akali wasn't done, she pinned the fucker on the floor and threw punches on his face one after another. He was barely conscious but Akali still wouldn't stop, unaware of the chatter dying down replaced by startled gasps, all eyes on them, cameras flashing, Eve shaking Akali's shoulder to stop. </p><p>Akali knew that Eve was used to all the horrible things being said about her but she also knows that sometimes it still gets to her. Akali sees the way Eve's fingers linger just a bit longer on her tiny face wrinkles in front of the mirror. She notices how Eve inhales deeply before answering with more venom to a particularly nasty question. Eve has no reason to be insecure, but some days she has to deal with a bit too much. It's unfair, and they shouldn't always get away when they're crossing the line.  So when she felt Eve's body tense and saw the way her jaw clenched when they were walking away, Akali lost all self-control and did what she knew best other than rapping: giving one hell of a beating.</p><p>Fuck consequences. Her reputation can go to hell.</p><p>She didn't stop as two bouncers tried to lift her up from the man, and then suddenly she's fighting them as the man lay unconscious and bleeding on the floor. The fight escalates and she doesn't even know who's fighting who anymore as Akali tries to wrangle herself free from whoever's on her, people moving out of the way in the frenzy, she doesn't quite remember how she got backed on the deck's railing. </p><p>But in between the punches thrown and dodged, someone managed to slam a bottle on her head. Akali loses her balance and falls overboard.</p><p>A loud splash as her back collides with the water, surface tension breaking. She's floating, above the water she can see the blurry image of lights from the ship, and figures on the railing looking down on her. </p><p>She's slipping out of consciousness when she feels a familiar tightness of lashers coiling around her chest. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Kali. Wake up." Yasuo's poking her cheek with chopsticks "we're about to land."</p><p>Akali swats the chopsticks away and takes a moment to stretch and fully wake herself up. She looks out the window, and sure enough, there it is: Seoul in the night, with all its colour, getting larger and larger as they descend. She can feel her heart beating faster as she’s pulled into thoughts of what’s awaiting her in the coming days. </p><p>She's back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Good Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The unnies get some down time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just another short update. we're getting there!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I try to keep from losin' the rest of me<br/>
I worry that I wasted the best of me on you, babe<br/>
You don't care<br/>
Said, "Not tryna be a nuisance, this is urgent"<br/>
Tryna make sense of loose change<br/>
Got me a war in my mind<br/>
Gotta let go of weight, can't keep what's holdin' me<br/>
Choose to watch while the world break up in front of me</p><p>December 2019</p><p>"Why don't you try to relax, Eve? You're killing the mood here." </p><p>The gumiho lying on her lounger, soaking up the sunlight, turns to her companion who seems to be too busy frowning on her phone. She seemed a little distant for the past few weeks. Still, Ahri was glad that she was able to drag Eve away to someplace warm for the holidays. </p><p>"I am relaxed." Eve doesn't look up from her phone, still rapidly typing away.</p><p>Ahri sighs "Come on, we're supposed to be in vacation. This is probably our last chance to get some down time. The next months will be so stressful." She stretches and pops her limbs.</p><p>"Hm. I thought you'd prefer spending your down time with Bokkie. Too bad she didn't accept your invitation." Eve still doesn't look up but there's a playful smirk on her lips.</p><p>"EVE!" Ahri blushes furiously. "...god, you're unbelievable. And for the record, she wanted to go but already had plans to go mountain climbing with her friends. I'm proud of her."</p><p>"Oh you WISH she climbed your ass instead though." </p><p>Ahri flings a magazine at Eve's face but the diva easily dodges. Ahri huffs and mumbles "Fine. If you're gonna be like that then I'm gonna stop trying. I, on the other hand, intend to make the most out of my vacay. Hmph." She motions for the towel boy and asks him to rub some lotion on her back. </p><p>After a few minutes of silence from the gumiho, Eve looks up from her phone and glances at Ahri. And true to her word, she looks genuinely relaxed, a peaceful smile on her face." </p><p>"Foxy." Ahri doesn't answer.</p><p>"Are you dozing off?" Eve asks, the towel boy still putting some lotion, looks between Ahri and Eve". </p><p>Ahri sighs contentedly and continues to ignore Eve.</p><p>Eve huffs and finally puts her phone away "Okay, I take your point. I'm gonna try to relax. No phones."</p><p>The gumiho opens a single eye and looks at Eve, "Good." she turns to the towel boy, "That's enough, thanks. Go get us some cocktails, please." </p><p>When the towel boy leaves, Eve tries to initiate a conversation this time "So, how are you and Bokkie doing?". </p><p>"Oh, we're doing fine. I guess we're both just really busy. But she's out there chasing her dreams and I've got mine. We try to make time and meet in the middle every once in a while. Bokkie can be such a sweetheart." Ahri stops and blushes, realizing that she just full-on gushed about her girlfriend. </p><p>Eve genuinely smiles at her, "Oh, don't be shy now Foxy. Everyone knows you’re whipped like a teenager. And how long has it been since you liked someone that much?" the smile shifts into a mischievous grin. "I bet the sex is amazing if you like her that much."</p><p>"EVE!" </p><p>Eve lets off a full real laugh and continues to tease Ahri "What? Your bestie wants to know some of the juicier details if you're gonna date that tasty snack. Spill girl."</p><p>Ahri points at Eve and squints her eyes. "Nuh-uh. You're not getting anything from me! I know you won't stop torturing Bokkie about it if I tell you anything." Ahri points at Eve and squints her eyes. </p><p>"Well that's new. Fine keep your secrets, you're not fun when you're whipped". </p><p>Ahri just huffs at her and Eve laughs. Their drinks arrive and a brief silence passes over them.</p><p>Ahri looks at Eve and hesitates to bring up the subject, but takes a deep breath and starts "Hey Eve? So I wanted to talk to you about a few things, if you're ok with it".</p><p>Eve knowing fully well where this was going, puts down her drink and takes a breath as well, preparing to school her expressions "Ahri, you know you could talk to me about anything."</p><p>Ahri searches Eve's face before speaking, ears pressing down a bit, "It's just...I've been worried about you." Ahri waits for Eve to respond to that, expected some witty remark, but when nothing comes she continues "You and 'Kali never really got to have some closure. Are you sure you're ready to work with her for the comeback."</p><p>Eve shifts her body to fully face Ahri, trying to smile casually "Darling, there's nothing to worry about. We're all professionals here. I can assure you that there will be no problems. At least you can be sure of that on my part."</p><p>Ahri reaches out to hold Eve's hand "Eve, I've known you for so long and you can't hide anything from me. You're not as good at playing it cool as you think. I know you're still hurting. You both are."</p><p>The touch was a welcome gesture, the diva inhales and clenches her jaw against the tears that threaten to spill, "You can be such a drama queen sometimes, Foxy. What happened to relaxing?"</p><p>"Eve..."</p><p>Eve sighs and squeezes Ahri's hand, "I'll deal with this. We'll try to talk it out. This time without the complete meltdown."</p><p>"Hey, you've got me ok? And I love the both of you so much. We'll get through this together."</p><p>"You're growing too soft on me, Foxy." Eve tries to smile. </p><p>"Oh shut up, you're soft too!" Ahri and Evelynn share a real laugh this time.</p><p>"Foxy."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"What did she tell you? When you called about the comeback."</p><p>Ahri takes a moment to think about what to tell Eve, her tail making small back and forth motions. "Oh, uhh, she said she really missed us. And uhh, she was really excited to get back..." </p><p>Eve looked at Ahri expectantly to say something more, but when she didn't, Eve decided to ask outright, "Did she...say anything about me?"</p><p>"No. She didn't." </p><p>"Oh. Hmm." Eve tried to hide the bitterness in her expression and sipped on her cocktail.</p><p>Ahri didn't stop looking at Eve and the diva was prompted to ask, "What is it, Ahri?"</p><p>"You don't hate her. You still have feelings for her don't you?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>Ahri sighs, "Okay."</p><p>"Hey, Ahri?"</p><p>"Yes, Eve?"</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Eve is lying down and closing her eyes when Ahri looks at her with sympathy and endearment in her face. They’re gonna make this comeback work somehow. She believes in her girls. Ahri felt so lost for such a long time, and when she formed K/DA, it felt like coming home to a part of herself that she left behind, like learning to rest soundly again without crying herself to sleep. No more questions in the night plaguing her why she feels so empty. She had passion and purpose again. For the first time in a long time, she feels like she's right on track. And she's doing exactly what she wanted to do. And what better way to do it than with the people she loves. She found a family. And somehow she knows that what they have was going to last.  She's willing to do anything for this.</p><p>Ahri can’t say it but she’s genuinely rooting for Akali and Evelynn to sort through this mess. She's never seen Eve so happy before, and Ahri's not quite sure but she thinks she saw love there too. But she's also never seen Eve so utterly broken before. Akali has a lot of baggage of her own to begin with. She might have been a handful and an absolute PR nightmare at the start (and Ahri thought all the work would be on dealing with Eve), but Ahri's so proud at how much their rogue has grown. It's hard for her too to see her girls hurting like this.</p><p>And she's not sure if the feeling in her gut is the universe giving her a sign or her persistent blind hope, but she feels, knows, that they'll get this right.</p><p> </p><p>Eve knows it’s stupid to hope. She’s not even sure how she has hope left in her.  At least she could say she tried to move on. Oh and she tried like a motherfucker. But this one is different, this feeling is more stubborn than she is. Everything feels so wrong this way. And no matter how many times she played out in her head all the different scenarios their reunion would go, the tiny chance that it would be alright, and that they could reconcile dominated all her other  thoughts. Oh, she wished she could be cold, all composed and unaffected, she’ll try to put up a fight, but she knows she doesn’t even have it in her anymore. One look at her eyes and she would give it all away. </p><p>“Um, excuse me. Uhh, aren’t you Ahri? And Evelynn?” Ahri looks up to see a starry-eyed teenaged girl bouncing on her feet, trying not to combust and squeal any second, a marker in hand. “Yes sweetie, I believe we are. Do you want us to sign that for you?” Ahri points at the girl’s shirt and she practically just shined “OMG YES THANK YOU SO MUCH I’M SUCH A HUGE FAN YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING” Ahri smiles at the girl and takes the marker. After Ahri signs the shirt, the girl moves to let Eve sign as well. Eve tries to smile, but it’s a small tight-lipped smile, and judging by the unwavering energy of the girl, she absolutely doesn’t catch on to the lingering heaviness Eve feels right now after all those thoughts. Good.</p><p>She’s always been good at that. Just front. Hide all these feelings behind her glasses.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YEET ok so like I hope yall liked that. This is all I've got to give for this fandom. So like ive been following kdatwt on my private and decided to make a public stan account, nothing there yet because i just made it and im going to sleep so idk hmu @heruhonkda</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>